A Shoulder To Cry On
by heiligtum
Summary: "I ... Need someone that I can trust ... That'll be my place for me to cry, a shoulder to cry on." ... "Then, let me be a shoulder for you to cry on." My first fanfiction, dedicate for RoxasxNamine, I sucked at summary. RnR!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Hello there readers! Alice presents you a fanfiction about Roxas x Namine! And .. This is my first fanfiction. :)

This fanfiction inspired from Kingdom Hearts 2's OST songs. Which are connected to Roxas, or nobodies ... Such as Fragments of Sorrow, A Fight to the Death, Tension Rising, The 13th Struggle, Organization XIII, and Passion. (A.k.a: Sanctuary)

Nothing really special actually, this story is kinda alike to Roxas' story in KH2. (But no any relation between this story and the real story!) Please enjoy it if you can. :D and I added Namine as the pairing! How's that? /kicked.

I'm sorry if I have errors on my language usage. English is not my prime language and I'm not really good at Languages lessons at school. ;_; /whocares and some OOC too!

RNR readers! I need reviews to continue this fanfiction! I planned this fict to have two or more chapters! Pray for me, ya? /killed

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and the rest aren't mine, I just own the plot of this fict. 

_Italics_ are for Roxas' thoughts in this chapter, the next one will be added another note!

(A/N: started with Roxas' POV!)

_... It's so dark ... Where am I ... ?_

_What .. Do I see? A .. Little me?_

"Father .. Mother .. Where are you ..?" Shout that boy .. As his voice pierced through this dark realm.

(Zoomt!)

_Wha .. What did I see? What're .. These ?  
_  
"Father, father! Look! I got an A+!" That's .. Me. A little me. Touched a man's shirt as I ...  
Gave my score to that man ..

(SLAP)

"Don't touch me you fool, who do you think you're?" That man yelled, yelled at my little me. Then, he just gone away .. Walk away from my miserable me. The little me just cried, harder and harder...

...

(KRING!)

The alarm woken me up.

But,

Urgh ... What's that nightmare ? Occurred every night these days ...

Anyways, I must hurry and prepare myself for school, I can't late for a first day .. somehow.

(A/N: Third Person's POV now.)

Roxas hurried himself to his bathroom, showered and changed unto his uniform. A nice, designer blazer, with a Twilight High Badge on it. With checkered black uniform pants and a pair of black shoes.

After checking whether he prepared everything perfectly, he walk out from his big enormous room. Walk down stairs and hasten himself to go outside. Take the school bus and study, at school.

...

(In the school bus)

"Hey hey .. Isn't that Roxas? The Cursed-Child and such?" Whispered a girl. No big deal, her whisper is as loud as a conversation would be, Roxas can hear them pretty well. But decided to ignore them.  
"Yeaw .. I hope I didn't get his curse and anything!" Answered another girl.

Roxas can only sigh, and see-sighting the view behind the window.

(Twilight High's Entrance)

_Twilight High ... Maybe not a place that I expected. I ... Just hope I can have peaceful days learning in this school._

Without focussing on his walk, Roxas ...

(BRAK)

"Ouch!" just knocked down a girl.  
"Ouch ... " She mumbled, and the result is ... Her books are scattering anywhere.  
"I'm sorry, I'll .. Help you to collect your books," said Roxas to that blond girl. A beautiful girl with pale skin, and a blond hair that one sided near her neck.  
"Oh! Th..thank you, it really helps out!" That girl said softly then smiled toward him and started to collect her scattered books.

_That's odd ... Usually a girl would afraid or blabbered nonsense if they would have meet me.  
_  
"Mm .. So, are you a freshman too?" The girl strike up a conversation. Roxas then answered as he gathered the books and smiled, "Yes, I'm. You too, I guess? By the way .. What's your name?" Then, Roxas gave the books to the girl. She smiled and answered, "Namine Alexander, yes! I'm a freshman too, glad that I meet you, you're the first freshman that I knew. So ... How about your name?" She asked, and still smiled toward him. "... Roxas Skye, nice to meet you too Namine, you're the first one who ever nice to me," mumbled him. "~ Hmm, so your name is Roxas ... Oh, let's not chit chat here, we're gonna late for the ceremony!" She said, and grabbed Roxas' hand and run with him to the hall.

_...My first friend after them ..._

So ... How about it? I mean, I knew it's a short chapter, but I'll try my best to raise the quality and longer the next chapter!

RnR please!

-alice


	2. Chapter 2 Time Before the Storm

Alice here! How's everyone doing? :D hope fine. :3

Yay, a new chapter! So .. How about the first chapter? I knew, it's short.

Anyways, let's go on for the second chapter, I hope I do good on this one!

Re-cap for some scenes!

_Italics _are for thoughts, you can figure out who's doing the thoughts later!

(A/N: Namine's POV start now)

_"... Roxas Skye, nice to meet you too Namine, you're the first one who ever nice to me," mumbled him. I think I have heard him ... Cursed-Child and such, but he didn't look like one.._

"~ Hmm, so your name is Roxas ... Oh, let's not chit chat here, we're gonna late for the ceremony!" And then, I grabbed his hand and run with him to the Ceremony Hall.

_**You know, he's my first friend here on Twilight Town ...  
**_  
**Ceremony Hall**

"Finally .. Wow, so crowded here .." I mumbled, Roxas noticed it, and he said, "Sure it was crowded .. Sir Xehanort will speak few words in the ceremony," Sir Xehanort? I guess that's mean he's our principal. "Oh I see .. Well, I new here, so I didn't really know about this town, nor this school, I just transferred here by my parents ..." I said, he looked shocked. That's an odd reaction. "Where are you from Namine? Err .. Me too, I moved here by my parents, or rather my uncle who did that," He asked, wow. He moved here too? I chuckled then I answered with smile, "From Hollow Bastion City, ever heard about it? Oh yeah, where are you from?" He surprised again, hmm .. He's an interesting friend, "Sure I have .. Hollow Bastion had historical ruins and that's famous. Because of that, Hollow Bastion is one of the most famous city in the continent, and I'm from Oblivion Castle, or rather called Oblivion City, " he said. "Glad you knew about it .. Oblivion City? Wait ... That's .. An enormous city! I mean I mean ... A great City-Looked-Like-Castle! A city with many views, and a city full of rich people! I really want to go there, but don't have time ... And oh yeah Roxas .. Don't call me by my full name, just call me Nami. And By the way Roxas ... You said odd words bef.."

"Ehem, students, calmed yourselves. We're now proceeding our ceremony," the microphone interrupted my last letters.

I touched my lips ... I felt so stupid talking too much. I shouldn't given myself to talk too much ...

Sir Xehanort continued, and he goes on and goes on for an hour.

"So, students, enjoy yourselves in this Twilight High, thank you," he ended his talk. That's so long ...

Then, we got our own schedule, luckily, today only do introduction. So, it's kinda fine.

"Hey, Nami. Let's go check out our classes," said Roxas suddenly, oh yeah .. I haven't checked my class, "Oh, alright then, administrator office right?" I said, he then answer, "Yep, let's go,"

I followed him to the administrator office, well, we asked few of the officers there and yay. Fortunately is not too crowded! We checked on our class .. And guess what? We're on the same class. Nice~

"That's great Nami, we're on the same class," Roxas suddenly striked a conversation.  
"Yeah, that's nice~" I said.

_I hope I can do my best here ...  
_  
Roxas' POV

... Well .. It's not bad that I'm in the same class as Nami. Guess Senior High is better than my last years ...

"Hey Roxas? Umm .. Are you spacing out?" Oops. "Oh, it's nothing Nami. Let's go then,"

...

**Twilight Senior High Building, 2nd Floor, Class 1-C**

"I guess we can choose our own place ..." I mumbled. "Well Roxas .. Can I sit there? I mean .. Well ... I'm admit this class' view from the window is marvellous. There's the clock tower there! So maybe I can draw it when I'm bored in class .. So, can I..?" She asked ... "Well, it's not my decision anyway. And no other people sit down there first, so I assumed you can sit there," I answered with my usual 'smile'. "You should sit near me too, or in front? Well, it's okay if you don't want to .." .. I don't have any acquaintance except her, so .. "Well, can I sit next to you?" I well said. "Sure, I would love to," she said.

_.. What a weird girl ..  
_  
"Oh yeah Roxas, I'll go to the toilet, err.. Later!" She said, and she ran out of the class.

...

I don't know why, but I felt a tense feeling just now. What's it? (Sigh) ... It's the same, Roxas ... The same situation you got every year.

(A/N: Third Person's POV start now)

The students are starting to go in the class. They in, and they stared, to whom? Roxas.

"Hey hey ... That's the .. Cursed-Child right?" Whispered a girl, Roxas could heard them pretty clear, but decided to ignore them. He didn't really care about the surroundings and still acted 'cool'. Or ... 'shutted up'.  
"Yes, hey. Don't go near him! Eww .. I just hope he didn't spread his 'curse' to our class ... I mean, I don't want to get unlucky!" Another girl said, "Well, leave him be then. What's your problem? I think he's not that type," objected a boy, an orange-brown boy, with kind of chestnut hair he had. "Oh Hayner, I heard about the rumors in Oblivion City! He's popular there! I mean, he's popular with his 'curse' though," and the girl laughed. "Stop it, leave him alone, you don't know his true problem," said another girl, beside this Hayner guy, a cute-cherished, dark brown hair girl. "(Munch Munch) I agree too ..." Another too, objected those girls statements.  
"Oh come on Ollette! And Hayner and Pence too!" Said those girls. And the bell rang. Namine just ran into the class, after the group sat in their places.

Before the teacher came, Namine striked up a conversation with Roxas, "Hmm .. What's that group talking about? Seemed a lot of argument there ... Know something Roxas?" Roxas simply answered, "No, I did not,"

_... Another weird fellows .. (Chuckled) It's a relieved to find them defended me. Or not, in another reason.  
_  
Namine noticed Roxas is chuckeling softly and just smirked toward him.

**In The Class**

A Teacher came to the class, and greeted the student, "Good morning students, welcome to Twilight Senior High, now now ... My name is Aerith Lockheart, and I'm an Art Teacher, also your homeroom Teacher, now then. Let's start the introduction!" Said Ms. Aerith, then the boy from the first column started his introduction, then that Hayner guy, to Ollette and Pence ... Finally to Namine.

Namine stand up, and said, "Good .. Morning everyone ... Err ... My name is Namine Alexander and a transfer student from Hollow Bastion City, nice to meet you all .." Then, suddenly, the class started to uproar, Namine confused, Roxas just smirking.

"That's THAT Namine? The popular art student from Hollow Bastion? I mean I mean .." Whispered the girl who talked about Roxas, "Yeah! She had a very same criteria! Man, the real one looked so beautiful though .." Said the guy, and .. Namine sit down.

"Hey, Roxas ... Err .. Did I do something wrong?" She whispered, "Of course not Nami, they knew about you, err .. I mean, from the rumor of course, you're popular from Hollow Bastion and the rumor spread here," Roxas whispered back. "Now, guys ... Stop that uproar please? Please continue," said Aerith. It's ... Practically Roxas' turn.

"The name is Roxas Skye, a transfer student from Oblivion City," said Roxas. And you guys can guess ... The class started to uproar again. Spreading the bad rumor about Roxas again.

...

Namine's POV

_Why did they talk so bad about Roxas? ... That's .. Odd. Maybe I should searched something about him...  
_  
"Hey Roxas .. I knew this is an awkward question but .. Why do they called you the Cursed-Child ..?" I asked, without knowing whether he wants to answer or no.  
"... Nami .. I really appreciate your affection, but this is a really private matter, sorry," Roxas answered, ... I just felt that I needed to know about .. him. Urgh, stupid feeling! I mean, why do I want to know about him? I .. Honestly said that I have a little interest for him. Urgh ..  
"Oh, may I know your cellphone number maybe? That'll handy," I said, suddenly. "Oh, here," ... We exchanged number, then. I and Roxas parted away.

_Hmm .. Living in a new city is awkward .. Maybe I should go to Kairi's place ... Ahaha~ maybe Sora is there too!  
_  
**Sunshine Cafe**

_Fuih .. It's really hard, to wander around this city to just find a cafe ..._

I come in to the cafe ... Mm~ the scent is so nostalgic ... A cafe with jazz music ... And yes~ the location is so strategist, I can even sketch sunset from here~

"My, my, isn't it Nami?" I thought I hear a familiar voice ... I turn around and, "Aunt Kairi~"

...

"Hmm, so how's your first day at school?" She asked, as she asked me to sit down near her, and she even brought me my favorite drinks. Milkshake.~  
"So far so good, well ... I met this boy, and he's infamous there ..." I said, telling the prologue of my story today.  
"Hmm? Infamous? Who's he?"  
"His name is Roxas Skye, and most of the students stay away from him and called him the Cursed-Child and such .." I said.  
"Oh! That Roxas Skye! Yes yes, your uncle, Sora, met him too few years ago," She told me, "And ... But the other students didn't know right? That he's famous too because of his 'perfectness' ?" She continued, I didn't believe it, perfectness? "Perfectness? What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, seemed Aunt Kairi do know many about some people, "What I heard from Sora are .. That, Roxas is brilliant with lessons in school, he even had many invitations to become the Student Council President in his old schools, too bad. He declined," Declined? Why? That's a really perfect chance for him! "Do you know why he declined the position?" I asked, feeling the need to know. "Because of his infamous rumors you see, but he took the position as the shadow president," ... I .. Can't believe it. Aunt Kairi continued, "Okay, I continue, he's handsome too, but too bad ... If there are no bad rumors about him, he maybe a dream boy for girls here! He's good at sport too, you should check him when he's doing sport, and you'll know how cool he was, I won't doubt that the other students will see different ways after they see Roxas' unbelievable skills, I think that's that .." He's that awesome ... But ... "But Aunt Kairi .. Do you know anything about his rumor? The Cursed-Child?" .. Aunt Kairi just stared to the floor, looking down, "Auntie?" I asked once more. "Un, un.. Nothing, dear. Sorry Nami, but I can't tell you that .. Sora prevent me to tell anything to anyone," So ... I think I'll search about it myself. "Okay then auntie, I think I'll go now, I need to go to my rented house ..." I said. "I still confused Nami, why don't you stay with me? It's much more comfortable,"  
"Well auntie ... I need to be mature, so I'll stay by myself, don't worry! Anyways .. My place is not too far by yours right?" I said, and I sip a big gulp of my milkshake, super-delicious~  
"Okay then ... Be well!" She said, and I give my farewell to her.

_I can't wait to search more about Roxas .. He is an interesting boy._

... This is chapter 2 ... Well.. My bad for making Roxas and Namine like this ... /killed

RnR! I hope I updated it in 3 days. Pray for me. Thanks!

-alice


End file.
